


Зеркало души

by WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: мини G — PG-13 (2019) [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, M/M, Mystic, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Тони сидел перед монитором, тупо уставясь в картинку с тыквой, в которой вырезали потрясающе страшную рожу. Питера больше не было. Был стакан с виски и бесконечная тоска.





	Зеркало души

**Author's Note:**

> Пост!ВБ, написано на Хэллоуин.

Это был первый октябрь без Питера. Не то чтобы раньше было много совместных, но Тони как-то удивительно легко и быстро привык к тому, что Питер всегда где-то рядом: на расстоянии получасового полета в костюме Железного человека, на расстоянии запроса ПЯТНИЦе: «Как там мелкий?», на расстоянии вопроса Хэппи: «О чем он сегодня рассказывал?». Два прошедших года Питер набивался праздновать вместе с Тони Хэллоуин — то приглашал в гости к ним с Мэй, то звал в их с Нэдом тайное убежище на территории заброшенного завода, то предлагал подготовить вечеринку на базе Мстителей. Тони отмахивался от него, он не слишком-то понимал смысл праздников в принципе, а уж восхвалять нечисть… Нет, спасибо, богов, инопланетян и прочих тварей с него и так достаточно. Тони видел в Питере ребенка, который просто хочет поиграть в «Гадость или радость» и нарядиться в костюм — как будто его обычного костюма ему мало.

Теперь Тони сидел перед монитором, тупо уставясь в картинку с тыквой, в которой вырезали потрясающе страшную рожу, и понимал, что дело было совсем в другом. Только Питера больше не было. Были стакан с виски и бесконечная тоска. Конечно, большую часть своего времени Тони тратил на поиски способов спасения всех пропавших — он месяцы провел в библиотеке Стренджа, пытаясь понять, какая магия может обратить действия Таноса. Без умений самого Стренджа способов будто и не было, но Тони не собирался сдаваться: у Стренджа были способности? Так у Тони они тоже есть. Он забрал с собой несколько книг, которые не требовалось хранить в магических цепях и заперся в мастерской, пытаясь постичь волшебство своими способами. Брюс забрал у него часть исследований, и они работали раздельно. Тони просто не мог выносить ничьего присутствия.

Сегодня было тридцать первое октября, Хэллоуин, день Самайна, День Всех Святых, и Тони хотелось обратиться к ним и попросить, нет, потребовать, чтобы его агония прекратилась. Стрендж перед своим исчезновением возложил на плечи Тони ответственность за спасение всего мира, но груз, который лег на них следом, не шел ни в какое сравнение: он потерял Питера, и в этом был виноват не Танос, а только лишь Тони. Тони, который не понимал, не ценил, отмахивался и в итоге не сберег.

* * *

Однажды Тони решил попробовать поговорить с кем-нибудь о Питере, почему-то решил, что это может ему помочь. Он спросил Хэппи, что тот знал о Питере — что-нибудь, о чем не знал сам Тони. Хэппи помялся, явно подыскивая слова, что было ему совсем не свойственно, и в итоге нахмурился, кашлянул, мотнул головой и выпрямился, глядя Тони прямо в глаза. И сказал ему: «Он был влюблен в тебя, босс». Тони вдруг показалось, что его по голове огрели алюминиевой бейсбольной битой — звонко так, с оттягом. Он приоткрыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но вместо этого молча захлопнул его. Хэппи сочувственно посмотрел на него, и лицо его перекосила гримаса боли, словно он весь день носил ботинки на два размера меньше нужного. Тони развернулся на пятках и пошел прочь.

Слова Хэппи осели в нем свинцом и отдавались в голове эхом, чем бы Тони ни занимался. Он был вынужден думать о них, осмысливать, анализировать: если Хэппи так сказал, значит, так оно и есть, получается, Тони вот настолько был невнимателен к Питеру? Чем дольше он думал об этом, тем сильнее сомневался в собственном отношении. Он, конечно, тот еще мудак и хам временами, но разве кого-нибудь, кроме Питера, он игнорировал так жестко? В итоге Тони даже решил допустить мысль, что Питер, на самом деле, интересует его в романтическом плане. Интересовал. Без самого Питера это совершенно не имело никакого смысла.

* * *

Он сам не заметил, как уснул, лежа перед монитором и гипнотизируя зловещую рожу тыквы. Как его мастерская сменилась на любимую бургерную его детства, Тони не отследил, но эта перемена показалась ему правильной и естественной. Он сидел на диванчике за столиком в самом углу зала. За окном было очень темно, и Тони решил, что, наверное, пробрался сюда глубоко заполночь, как делал иногда в выпускном классе. На столе перед ним не лежала ламинированная карточка меню, и Тони собрался встать и сходить за ней: он помнил, что ночью здесь работала хромая, но очень симпатичная девушка, и ему не хотелось лишний раз ее гонять. Он привстал и вдруг замер, словно его обратили в ледяную глыбу. Знакомый голос мягко произнес:

— Сядьте, мистер Старк.

Питер говорил тихо и спокойно, но его слова захватили мозг Тони, словно вирус — компьютер, и он сел обратно на диванчик, не чувствуя в себе сил сопротивляться просьбе. Перед ним сидел Питер. Он был в своей любимой темно-синей толстовке с принтом Звездных войн, но, вопреки обыкновению, на его голову был накинут капюшон. Он отбрасывал густую тень на лицо Питера, полностью скрывая верхнюю половину лица. Тони отвел взгляд и принялся рассматривать руки Питера. Обычные руки, которые Тони очень хорошо помнил: длинные, узловатые пальцы, вечно обкусанный ноготь на большом, синие выпуклые вены, немного сбитые костяшки. Тони, почти не осознавая, что он делает, потянулся, желая дотронуться, но Питер отпрянул, пряча руки под стол.

— Не надо, — попросил он, и голос его снова отдался гулким отзвуком у Тони в подкорке.

— Хорошо, — пробормотал Тони. Он был в растерянности. Питер перед ним выглядел совершенно настоящим, живым, тем самым Питером, который даже посмертно умудрился привести Тони в полное смятение. Но что-то было не так.

Тони сделал над собой усилие и вгляделся в тень от капюшона. Тень словно вгляделась в него в ответ. Она была намного темнее, чем должна, и казалась живой: змеилась по лицу Питера, то расширяясь, то сжимаясь. Тони отчего-то передернуло, и он вновь отвел глаза.

— Где мы? — он уже начал догадываться, что просто спит. Однако своей интуиции он доверял. А она говорила, что сейчас все чуть более настоящее, чем в обычном сне после нескольких стаканов виски.

— Ты скоро сам поймешь, — Питер перешел на «ты» естественно, будто знал, что Хэппи его давно сдал. — Оглянись.

Тони послушно оглянулся. Взгляд притянуло окно: то, что изначально показалось Тони обычной ночной темнотой на окраине города, ей не было. Снаружи ресторанчика простиралась необъятная тьма. Нет, не так. Снаружи ресторанчика не было ничего. У Тони вспотели ладони. Он оглядел зал и не увидел за стойкой хромую официантку, которая была так добра к нему в его школьные годы. Верхний свет не горел, только подсветка, и весь ресторанчик напоминал помещение внутри сигнальных полицейских огней — синее и красное перемигивание.

— Я умер? — предположил Тони, как никогда жалея, что не может сейчас сделать свой стандартный заказ: бургер с двойным беконом и говядиной средней прожарки и банановый молочный коктейль.

— Ты? — Питер тепло улыбнулся — обычной своей улыбкой, в которой читалось обожание и, как оказалось, влюбленность. — Нет, ты жив, Тони.

Тони вновь вгляделся туда, где у Питера должны были быть глаза. Почему-то это казалось важным. Он не раз слышал всякие дурацкие фразы вроде «Глаза — зеркало души» и никогда в них не верил. Он и в наличии души-то не был уверен, а о человеке всегда судил по поступкам и немного — по себе. Но сейчас, зависнув в бургерной посреди небытия, он сильнее всего хотел увидеть питеровы глаза.

— А вот я, — Питер продолжал улыбаться, но с каждым словом его улыбка теряла естественность, пока не стала совсем пластмассовой. — Я мертв, Тони.

Тони почудилось, что в грудь ему всадили кинжал. Он оглядел себя и увидел, как на белой майке, заляпанной машинным маслом, кетчупом и бог знает чем еще — он два дня не вылезал из мастерской, — расплывается горячее, влажное пятно крови.

Питер шумно втянул носом воздух, будто принюхиваясь. Тони поднял на него глаза и увидел, как между тонких губ скользит кончик языка. Освещение в зале было плохим, но Тони все равно показалось, что язык у Питера должен быть светлее.

— Я тоже умру? — спросил он, откинувшись на спинку диванчика. Боль в груди была невероятной, но Тони переживал и не такое.

Питер замер. Потом вдруг откинул с лица капюшон, зачесал назад растрепанную, отросшую челку. Лицо его изменилось — странные живые тени исчезли, улыбка ушла, губы сжались в тонкую линию.

Тони посмотрел Питеру в глаза, в зеркало его души, и ничего не увидел: зрачков не было.

— Мистер Старк, — прошептал Питер изменившимся, дрожащим голосом. — Мистер Старк.

— Да, Питер? — Тони краем глаза заметил, что грудь его перестала кровоточить. Рана затянулась, а в ресторанчике стало немного светлее.

Питер положил руки обратно на стол и потянулся к Тони. Тони протянул ему руку в ответ, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Питер был совсем холодным, но все-таки это был он, сейчас — точно.

— Мистер Старк! — снова позвал его Питер. — Вы должны, — он нервно облизал губы, и язык у него оказался вполне нормального цвета, — вы должны спасти меня. Я не мертв, вы слышите?

— Я знаю, что ты не мертв, парень, — Тони сжал его ледяную ладонь сильнее. — Я вытащу тебя, дождись. Дождись, Питер, ты понял меня?

Белесые глаза пугали. Питер слепо смотрел на Тони, и тому хотелось прикрыть его веки, как мертвецу.

— Поторопитесь, мистер Старк, — прошептал Питер слабым, больным голосом. 

— Расскажи мне, где ты, — спохватился Тони. Теперь он был уверен, что это не сон, и ему нужна была любая информация. — Расскажи мне все, что ты знаешь, Питер.

Питер сипло вздохнул и потупил невидящий взгляд. 

— Меня нет, мистер Старк, — сказал он тихо, словно признавался воспитателю в проказе. — Меня нет, и это очень больно.

— Но ты здесь, со мной! — Тони снова сжал его руку и слегка потянул на себя. Питер послушно придвинулся ближе.

— Да, — кивнул он послушно. — Но это такая ночь. И вы. Вы звали меня, а сегодня возможно все, мистер Старк.

— Хэллоуин? — Тони вспомнил рожу тыквы.

— Да, — Питер огляделся. — Это ваше место, не мое. И ваши демоны.

— Они опасны?

— Не вам, — Питер зябко поежился. — Вам пора уходить. Скоро здесь все исчезнет.

— А ты? — Тони не собирался больше отпускать Питера. Никогда.

— А меня нет, мистер Старк, — Питер несмело улыбнулся. — Простите…

Свет в ресторанчике снова померк, и Питер натянул на голову капюшон, под которым змеисто расползлась тьма. Рука его проскользнула сквозь пальцы Тони, обжигая своим холодом. Грудь пронзила острая боль, и Тони словно провалился сначала сквозь спинку диванчика, затем сквозь пол, падая в небытие, от которого его больше не защищали стены любимой бургерной его детства. Последнее, что Тони увидел, была пластмассовая улыбка Питера. Ненастоящая и страшная. 

Тони резко проснулся и принялся охлопывать себя по груди. Все было цело, на футболке темнели пятна масла, кетчупа и кофе — и все. Тони грузно опустился обратно на стул. За окном занимался рассвет. Ночь Всех Святых кончилась. С экрана ноутбука Тони все так же саблезубо улыбалась тыква.

Он откинулся на спинку стула и с усилием потер глаза, помассировал ноющие виски. Сон-не сон отпечатался целиком у него в мыслях, и Тони потребовалось время, чтобы выкинуть из общей картины все лишние детали — так, чтобы остался только ключ, ключ к спасению Питера и всех пропавших. Ключ, который умница Питер точно передал Тони.

Он вскочил и махнул рукой, вызывая голограмму интерфейса ПЯТНИЦы. На часах было только пять утра, но Тони не сомневался, что Брюс простит его за столь раннюю побудку. Они всех спасут. Они вернут Питера Тони.


End file.
